1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a human machine interface; in particular, to a wireless transmission method for a touch pen with wireless storage and forwarding capability and system thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the progress of the touch-control technology, the human machine interface for most of the smart phones and the touchpads is the touch interface. The operation manner of touch-control can replace most functions of the keyboards and the mice. The operation method of touch-control is a more intuitive human machine interface, and the operation manner of touch-control can be cooperated with the graphical interface of the touch device to replace the function of the mouse cursor, or even the text input. Therefore, a human operator can learn how to operate the touch device easily.
Thus, it can be seen that the progress of the human machine interface develops towards a user-friendly interface and makes use of the human senses as much as possible. Generally, the resolution of the touch screen varies according to the application conditions, and the touch screen may be touch-controlled by a hand of the human operator or a touch pen. For example, the touch screen of the automated teller machine can be touch-controlled by the hand of the human operator; however, the human operator may use a touch pen to accomplish more accurate input such as, handwriting recognition or drawing for the tablet computer or the smart phone.
The touch pen usually has a small size, and can also be easily stored in the touch device. However, according to the development of the human machine interface for the touch device, the traditional touch pen may not sufficient for the future demand of convenience for operating the touch device.